Methods, arrangements and constructions relating to the above disclosed technical field and with a function and a nature which satisfy set requirements are previously known in a plurality of different embodiments.
As one example of background art as regards vibration damping rubber rings and/or resilient units, mention might be made of the contents of the following Patent Publications:                DE-A1-198 54 162        EP-A1-0185 447        FR-A-2 758 599        U.S. Pat. No. 5,336,928 and        U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,497        
The present invention more specifically relates to a resilient fixing arrangement, intended to be able to be fixedly anchored to a first, for instance a fixed and bearing, construction, such as in the form of a studwork frame and in such a fixedly anchored position be able to retain a second, for instance a laterally related and/or a sub-related, construction, for instance a ceiling built up from studs and plasterboard panels, where each arrangement is to display a first part portion cooperable with the first construction and a second, part portion cooperable with the second construction.
As then regards the prior art, concerning a resilient or elastically suspended ceiling in a beam structure, so as to reduce sound transport from the beam structure to a subjacent space, there is proposed an arrangement, more closely described in appended FIG. 1, utilising a metal rail with a “U”-shaped cross section, where the one web or shank of the rail is longitudinally fixed to the beam structure and where the elongate portion interconnecting the shanks or webs is secured to the inner ceiling. The second shank is free for the elastic securement.